Virgin's Sacrifice
by killer-fever
Summary: Ivan is the chosen one to go to the guardian of the village. He meets the man who he will be living with for the next three years and isn't really liking it. AU
1. Chapter 1

No one knew when the guardian first appeared. All they really knew was that he had come from a land far away to protect the people in their time of need. In return the guardian asked for a virgin to come and live with him for about three years. The town had no problem with this at the time but now, the age requirements for the virgin were getting ridicules. The age this year was twelve. There, unfortunately, was only one child in the village who was that age. A small boy by the name of Ivan.

His parents were kind people and dreaded sending their son to the guardian. They had heard tales of what happened to the virgin's that went to live with the guardian. The guardian made them walk around without clothes and do things. If they didn't do the things right than they would get beat to the point of near death and still be forced to work. If the guardian was dissatisfied with the three years that the virgin stayed with him, he would send the virgin back to the village, dead.

Unfortunately, Ivan's parents had no say in the matter and Ivan was picked up in the morning. Ivan was half asleep and had no idea what was going on around him. All he knew was that he was surrounded by people and they were doing things to him. Dressing him up in weird clothes and telling him to do things and not do things all in the same voice. He just rubbed his eyes, blinked and nodded at whatever they told him.

It wasn't until an hour later that Ivan was finally awake enough to understand what was going on. He begged and pleaded with the villagers to spare him from the fate of so many but the villagers gave him a deaf ear. He turned to his parents for their support but his parents just turned with the saddest look he'd ever seen before.

Ivan was sent to the home of the guardian a little after sunset that day. He was dressed in an orange robe that was overlapped with a golden one. It shimmered in the setting sun. When the sun set Ivan was told to change into another outfit that the villagers had prepared. He needed to look breathtaking for the guardian so he might be let off easily for a few days maybe weeks if he was lucky. The other outfit was basically the same as he current outfit just shimmering grey and silver that Ivan was sure would glow in the moonlight.

The path to the guardians home was long and it took almost an hour for Ivan to reach the home. It was small but looked cozy. If he saw this house in the village it would look like a normal house but with a brightly decorated door. The door had animal designs on them but not any designs Ivan had ever seen. He knew that the guardian had come from another land but he wasn't sure what land. He assumed the animal designs were from that place.

Ivan, with shaky legs, reached the door and hesitantly knocked. Only waiting a few seconds, the door flew open and sent Ivan to the ground. He gave a small cry of pain and looked up at the doorway to see a beautiful man standing there, staring at him.

The man was pale. Very pale. His hair was short and black, like a starless night sky. His clothes were long and colorful. The most outstanding colors were purple and blue. They shimmered in the moonlight. What really stood out to Ivan though, were his eyes. They were black. Cold and black. Ivan felt that if he looked into them too long he would have his soul drained from his body. The man scowled.

"Are you the one form the village?" He asked.

Ivan slowly nodded. The man sighed and crossed his arms.

"At least they sent someone decent this year," he said.

Ivan quickly stood up, feeling vulnerable under the man's gaze.

"Are you the guardian?" He asked.

"No, I'm the one who'd going to take you to him. I'm Kiku," Kiku said.

"I've never heard of you," Ivan said.

"Never will. Let's go," Kiku said

Ivan followed silently behind Kiku. He was led into the small house. Immediately, Ivan felt like he was back at home. The atmosphere was light and warm. The smell was of freshly baked bread that Ivan loved. There were a couple of sunflowers around the room which made Ivan smile. He loved sunflowers and they always made him feel warm and happy.

"This is him," Kiku said.

"He's cute," a voice said.

Ivan turned his attention to the source of the voice. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who the voice belonged to. It was a man. A man ten times more beautiful then Kiku. He looked like Kiku but his eyes were a little more slanted, his skin just a little paler, his eyes a little blacker, his clothes a little more fitting for his body, his body being a little more elegant. Ivan couldn't pull his eyes away.

The man stood form his seat on the floor and walked gracefully over to Ivan. The smile never left his face as he approached. Ivan noticed that the man was maybe a foot taller than himself. He felt uncoftable and incredibly awkward with the man staring down at him like that. The man just laughed lightly and ran a hand through Ivan's short blond hair.

"You're very cute. What's your name?" The man asked.

"Ivan," Ivan answered obediently.

"Ivan. I like that name. I'm Yao," Yao said.

"Are you the guardian?" Ivan asked.

"Yes. I am the guardian," Yao answered.

He grabbed a fist full of Ivan's hair and yanked his head back, forcing Ivan's face to look up at him. Ivan gave a shout of pain but looked into Yao's eyes. They changed so fast. At first they were warm and caring. Now, they were full of darkness and evil intent.

"And now that I have you, I'm going to use you to the fullest extent of the three years you're going to be here," Yao said with a little laugh that sounded absolutely evil.

Ivan's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. He had never felt so scared in his entire life and now he was absolutely terrified of what Yao was going to do to him. With good reason, too. Yao, like the stories told about him, was a very cruel lord and could do just about anything to break someone's spirit forever. As he stared down at the cute wide eyed boy, he couldn't help but feel empowered. He loved the feel. He wanted to do anything he could to see the boy's face like this twenty-four seven. It was fantastic. Yao knew exactly where to start as well.

"Go lay down on that futon," Yao commanded, letting go of Ivan's hair.

Ivan trembled as his gaze fell to the wooden floorboards. He stood there, not knowing what a futon was. He took a glance at Kiku who was just staring at him. Recognizing his dilemma, Kiku pointed to a small mat on the floor. Ivan quickly went over and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He heard Yao's light footsteps coming towards his body.

"Kiku, help me out," Yao commanded.

Kiku nodded and kneeled down behind Ivan's head. He took Ivan's trembling hands and held them firmly above his head. Ivan looked up at Kiku with his large violet eyes. They were full of confusion and terror. Kiku felt sorry for him but ignored it as he had been doing for so many years. He closed his eyes to Ivan's gaze and kept them closed.

Ivan gave a cry of surprise when Yao undid his outer robe and pulled it away from his body. He did the same to the inner robe and now, all that was covering Ivan was a pair of shorts that his parents urged him to wear. Ivan squeaked when Yao lightly touched him between his legs. He squirmed and fought against Kiku's hold but it was all in vain.

"Calm down," Yao commanded softly, his fake warm smile back in place.

Ivan almost felt like he could actually relax when Yao smiled like that but he shook his head and kept struggling. Yao's warm smile disappeared into the sadistic one that promised torture. He forced Ivan's legs open, painfully. Ivan cried out and tried to close them but Yao was much too strong for him.

Kiku opened his eyes and watched as Yao smirked devilishly. He took both of Ivan's wrists in one hand and brushed a stray hair out of Ivan's face. Ivan looked up at him, his eyes pleading for him to do something to make this all stop. Kiku ignored the silent request. Instead, he leaned down and nipped at Ivan's earlobe and softly breathed into his ear:

"Brace yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, for some odd reason, I really like the Adult!Yao and Child!Ivan pairing. It's cute and it gives China his chance to be on top. Plus, I'm just a sick shota fan. You'll see when the new chapter of When the Innocence Dies comes out…might be tomorrow, or Monday because I'm heading to my dad's for the weekend he doesn't have any internet!!!!! I'll have plenty of time to work on stories in that amount of time. Well, see you all later. I promise that next chapter will hold lots n lots of smut.

P.S. Yes, I know I made Yao an ass. Leave me alone!


	2. Chapter 2

"Brace yourself."

* * *

Ivan didn't know what Kiku was trying to tell him but he got a weird feeling that he would soon find out. He also felt that he wouldn't like it. He tried his best to pull out of Kiku's grasp but it didn't help. Kiku was just too strong for him.

Kiku looked up at Yao. Yao just smiled, well, smirked but still. Kiku looked back down at Ivan. He had his eyes closed and had his head turned to the side with a light flush across his cheeks. Kiku leaned down again and kissed Ivan's cheek, feeling the warmth against his lips.

Yao leaned down as well and traced Ivan's neck with his teeth, nibbling every now and again. Ivan fidgeted and tried to close his legs again but Yao had them open to the widest they could go. He was lightly rubbing Ivan through his shorts. Ivan shuddered and tried to hold back the weird sounds that were trying to get out of his mouth.

Yao laughed and removed his hand from between Ivan's legs and instead pulled off the shorts that Ivan was instructed to wear. Ivan gave out a cry of surprise. He tried to struggle again but nothing helped. He watched uselessly as his shredded shorts were tossed a couple feet away.

Without the least bit of hesitation, Yao swooped down and took the boy's member into his mouth. Ivan's eyes shot wide open and a cry was taken from his throat. He squirmed and wiggled at t\he sudden heat. Many times he tried to close his legs but Yao was always stopping him. A few times his hips bucked and he couldn't tell why so he just blamed it on instinct.

After what felt like forever a tight knot in Ivan's stomach appeared. He knew that he needed to release but he didn't know what he was releasing. But, before he felt it was about to be released, Yao pulled his mouth off of the member with a small wet sound. He smiled at Ivan. The sweet smile that promised happiness. Ivan, for a few seconds felt safe and trusting.

Yao slide up Ivan's body and kissed the boy. Ivan blushed deeply and didn't know what else to do but kiss back. Yao pulled back after a few seconds and stood, ridding himself of his clothing. Ivan watched with fascination. He had never seen anyone else's body but his own.

Yao was pale and lean. The vast expanse of his chest was flawless and dotted with two light colored nipples opposite each other. There was a small scar on Yao's left hip but it was barely noticeable if you didn't look very closely. His legs were long and hairless. Smooth and soft to the touch, if you could ever get to touching it.

Once fully naked, Yao slide back onto Ivan and pushed their lower bodies together. Ivan gasped at the contact and blushed, or tried to but the blood wouldn't come to his face. It was much to busy occupying another region. Ivan couldn't help but moan as their lower bodies were pushed together again and again. It was so good.

Yao stopped with his teasing and pulled back just a little, sitting on his knees. His put two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, making sure to make noises and making sure that Ivan could see his tongue. Ivan couldn't help but feel aroused at the demonstration. Once fully coated, Yao turned back to Ivan and slipped his legs wide again.

Ivan gave a cry as the first finger entered him. The seconds soon followed. Ivan wasn't sure whether he should be feeling the pain or the pleasure hidden deep underneath it all. He squirmed and tried to pull away but Kiku held him firmly to the ground.

The fingers were pulled away and Ivan stared confused and flustered at Yao. Yao smiled sweetly and kissed him again. Ivan was only distracted for a few seconds before he ripped his mouth away from Yao's in a loud scream of pain. Yao had rammed right into him.

"Sh," Yao muttered, putting a finger to Ivan's lips.

He moved, fast and hard into Ivan. Ivan couldn't help but cry and beg for it all to stop but, he was ignored and Yao continued. Kiku watched with guilt as Ivan begged and cried beneath him. Yao gripped Ivan's shaking hips and held them still, pounding harder and harder into the small boy.

To Ivan it felt like forever but to Yao it felt like seconds. Yao finally released inside of Ivan, letting out a satisfied sigh. Ivan cried and shook. Yao smiled evilly and brushed the back of his fingers over Ivan's cheek.

"I can already tell I'm going to like you," he said.

Ivan flinched. Yao laughed. He pulled out of Ivan and stood up, gathering his clothes off the floor. He turned to Kiku.

"Get him cleaned up and to bed. He has a lot of work to do tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, Yao," Kiku said.

Yao left the room. Kiku let go of Ivan's arms. Ivan immediately curled into a ball and cried. Kiku stood and stared blankly at the pool of blood forming under Ivan's small shaking body. He sighed and left the room to draw a bath. He came back and Ivan was still in his same position.

Kiku walked over and picked up the boy, taking the discarded robes with him. He took him into the warm bath and cleaned him up. After the bath Kiku took Ivan to the room he would be staying in. Ivan said nothing as Kiku gave him instructions. Kiku sighed and put Ivan to bed before closing the door. For some reason, he felt that these three years were going to be the hardest he was ever going to have to live through.

Kiku shook his head and went to clean up the mess Yao had made on his futon.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so badly done. I have no excuse other than that it's late and I should be sleeping but I'm not. Sorry. I promise I'll make the next one better. Or, I'll try. Anyway, for those of you who have read 'Beautiful Monster' than you know that I'm asking people to draw their favorite scenes from the story so I'm now going to say that the request goes for this story too and any of my stories, just send me the link on Deviantart. My username is in the latest chapter of 'Beautiful Monster'.


End file.
